Vis et ReviensMoi
by ayumihashimoto
Summary: 1944, Bergen-Belsen. Scorpius simple officier dans le camp, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, Lily, déportée pour résistance. " vis ta vie et reviens moi..." OS LLP/SM un peu spécial, mais essayez quand même...


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages Lily et Scorpius sont pris de JK Rowling.

**Attention** Le contexte de la fiction est un peu inhabituel et surtout, la fiction même se déroule sans magie. C'est juste une petite histoire d'amour, sans prétention. J'espère que ca ne rebutera personne.

Merci à loulouloute34 qui m'a relue et conseillée pour cette histoire ! et voilà je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter :) bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vis et Reviens-Moi**

Des coups sourds et répétés provenaient de l'étage d'au-dessus. Il y eut un craquement sinistre, prouvant que la lourde porte de bois avait cédé et le martèlement des bottes se fit entendre sur le plafond. Tapie dans le noir derrière des caisses et des cagots, Lily Luna Potter ferma les yeux, implorant le ciel de les protéger, elle et sa presque sœur Aisa. La trappe qui menait qui sous-sol où ils étaient cachés, était dissimulée seulement par un malheureux tapis. Les chances que ce détail échappe à l'œil vigilant des chefs des commandos SS étaient minces voire nulles. La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle entendit le grincement de la trappe qui s'ouvrait.

La petite cave s'éclaira faiblement. Lily tira sa cadette par le bras, tout en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de celle-ci. Le soldat commença à retourner les caisses avec entrain jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur elles. Empoignant chacune d'elle par un bras, il les tira jusqu'à la trappe et les força à monter. Il les montra à celui qui devait être le chef, d'un air victorieux et les poussa dans le fourgon qui attendait devant la porte de leur cachette. Lily balaya du regard les alentours d'un air triste puis elle se détourna, rejetant tous ses regrets, elle s'était battue pour la liberté.

Scorpius Malefoy était un soldat comme un autre, compétent, obéissant. Il travaillait depuis maintenant 3 ans dans à Bergen-Belsen, c'est-à-dire depuis novembre 1941, et jamais n'avait reçu le moindre reproche. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il n'était pas animé par cette haine contre les Juifs, les Tziganes ou encore les homosexuels. Il n'avait jamais été pris par ce besoin de les exterminer, de les rayer de la Terre. Il était là car il y avait été forcé et il avait été trop faible pour protester. Jamais il n'eut le courage de s'enfuir, de déserter, ou encore de se rebeller, même après avoir vu les atrocités des camps. L'idée avait trotté dans son esprit plusieurs fois mais il n'avait jamais rassemblé le courage suffisant pour le faire. Un soldat lâche comme tant d'autres. Alors, pour apaiser un peu ses remords, il évitait de rudoyer les détenus, choses dont les autres soldats abusaient sans aucun doute.

Ce matin là, un convoi de Juifs devait arriver au camp. Scorpius passa devant un des baraquements où vivaient en surnombre des femmes Juives. Leurs corps étaient tout décharnés et elles avaient la peau sur les os. Leurs crânes étaient rasés, et elles étaient vêtues de simples haillons. Elles faisaient peine à voir, attendant leur tour pour les chambres à gaz avec terreur et dans la souffrance. La cruauté, dont elles étaient victimes, était visible partout, dans leurs yeux, leur physionomie, leurs conditions de vie. Scorpius détourna les yeux pour nier ce spectacle qui les déroulait sous ses yeux. Il se hâta vers le réfectoire où l'attendait un maigre petit déjeuner. Vaquant à diverses tâches qu'on lui avait assigné, le jeune soldat réfléchissait intensément à ce qui l'avait mené à participer à un tel désastre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interpellé par son supérieur.

–Malefoy !

–Oui, mon commandant ?

–Aujourd'hui, ça sera toi qui t'occuperas du tri des petits nouveaux...Les prioritaires pour les chambres sont les mômes de moins de quinze et les petits vieux. Ceux qui sont en état, tu me les envoies !

–Bien mon commandant.

Scorpius leva les yeux vers son supérieur, le lieutenant Bertringen, et pesta intérieurement contre lui. Cet homme cruel avait sans aucun doute fait exprès de le désigner lui et pas un autre. En effet, bien que son comportement soit exemplaire, froid et impassible, Bertringen l'avait repéré comme un soldat qui répugnait à torturer les gens, ce qui était tout à fait juste. Le lieutenant l'avait choisit par pure malveillance, et son petit sourire à la fois satisfait et cruel en était le témoin. Le jeune soldat regarda l'homme partir d'un pas conquérant, avant de se résigner. Il détestait par dessus tout envoyer des personnes innocentes à la mort. Cependant, il obéissait. C'était un soldat terriblement lâche.

Lily, qui s'était assoupie un instant se sentit tirée du sommeil par un coup violent sur la tête. Aisa était agrippée à son bras et regardait avec terreur le soldat qui venait de la frapper. Le jeune fille se massa la tempe et se leva avec difficulté. Ses membres étaient engourdis et elle avait la tête qui lui tournait. Elle sortit du fourgon en serrant sa sœur contre elle. Elle leva le regard et vit la longue file que formaient les autres Juifs vers l'entrée du camp. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle entendait les cris, les pleurs des femmes qui suppliaient les soldats de ne pas les séparer de leur enfants. Lily ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces qu'Aisa ne lui soit pas enlevée. Elles étaient toutes les deux en bonne forme et pouvaient espérer être épargnées pour un petit laps de temps. Aisa avait 15 ans mais en paraissait moins et était un peu chétive, tandis qu'elle en avait 21. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de sa protégée en se persuadant que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois et chercha à l'apaiser. Cette dernière tremblait de tous ses membres, mais pas seulement à cause du froid. Elle était totalement envahie par la peur et se raccrochait désespérément à son aînée. Lily puisa dans son imagination et commença à lui raconter une histoire, pour leur permettre de s'échapper quelques temps à cette triste réalité. Une histoire avec des elfes qui pratiquaient de la magie et qui protégeaient les humains avec leurs pouvoirs. Une histoire d'amour entre un elfe et une humaine. Bien trop tôt, un "Suivant"sec les tira de l'univers merveilleux dans lequel elles étaient plongées.

Lily se redressa et toisa le soldat chargé du "tri".C'était un jeune homme blond, grand et mince aux traits extrêmement harmonieux. Son visage était figé, sans émotion, et le ton avec lequel il les interrogea était glacé, pourtant, elle sembla déceler un léger tremblement de sa main tandis qu'il écrivait.

Le convoi finit par arriver au grand malheur de Scorpius. Il se présenta à l'entrée avec un calepin et un stylo pour noter le nom des nouveaux arrivants. La file ne semblait pas en finir et le cœur du jeune homme se déchirait un peu plus à chaque fois, lorsqu' il séparait des enfants de leurs mères et qu'il entendait leurs cris et leurs lamentations. Il s'efforçait à ne pas écouter les suppliques mais sa faiblesse revenait au galop. Il continua impitoyablement sous les regards accablés des victimes. Il évalua le nombre de personnes restant lorsque son regard fut attiré par un semblant de sourire. Il détourna son attention un instant du Juif qui se tenait devant lui pour regarder cette enfant qui semblait ailleurs. Les yeux dans le vague elle semblait écouter les paroles de la jeune femme qui était à côté d'elle. Elles semblaient être dans un monde différent, loin du froid, loin de ce camp par de simples paroles prononcées. Malefoy les regardait d'un air fasciné puis s'arracha de sa contemplation pour retourner à son travail. Le tour des deux jeunes filles arriva. Il était très crispé car il n'avait aucune envie de séparer ces deux filles. Il leur demandait sèchement leur nom quand il s'aperçut que l'aînée le scrutait de son regard intrépide. Il avait l'impression que chaque facette de son âme était au vu et au su de cette fille. Il écrit machinalement les deux noms, occupé à les détailler. Il voulait graver dans sa mémoire les visages de ces détenues qui semblaient garder un peu de joie de vivre malgré leur triste condition.

L'aînée, qui lui semblait la plus vive, la plus enjouée avait un maintien et un port de tête fier, prouvant qu'elle avait été élevée avec rigueur. Elle était plutôt petite et avait des cheveux auburn tirés en un chignon défait. Elle serrait sa protégée contre elle d'un air farouche et le défiait du regard. Il eut vaguement l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette petite personne mais ce fut trop fugace pour qu'il se souvienne exactement.

La cadette avait l'air plus fragile, et avait un teint un peu maladif. Elle était petite et mince, et ses nattes lui donnaient un air enfantin. Scorpius avait du mal à croire que cette fille avait quinze ans mais les papiers étaient en règle et il n'avait aucune envie de s'attaquer à elle car il savait que sa sœur sauterait sur l'occasion pour lui cracher son mépris à la figure. Perspective qui ne le réjouissait pas tellement en vérité. Il se contenta donc d'un bref "Suivant", et se désintéressa, du moins pour un petit moment de leur sort.

Aisa avait tremblé tout le long de cette brève vérification et n'avait pas apprécié d'être dévisagée de la sorte par ce jeune homme. Elle avait remarqué également que sa sœur de cœur n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elles étaient entrées à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de sa sœur et lui demanda gentiment :

–Lily, ça va ? Tu es bien silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure...

–Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas très important, surtout comparé à ce qui nous attends...C'est juste que ça fait un petit moment que j'essaie de me souvenir de quelque chose et je n'y arrive pas.

–Dis-moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider...

Lily hésita quelque secondes puis décida de se confier à sa petite sœur. Réfléchir ensemble était mieux que de se torturer toutes les deux sur un avenir plutôt sombre.

–Tu sais ce soldat qui était à l'entrée...J'ai bien l'impression de le connaître...Avant la guerre, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

–Mmm..Peut-être qu'il était à ton lycée...Je ne dirais pas dans ta classe tu l'aurais reconnu mais dans les classes voisines tu ne penses pas que...

–Non je ne crois pas, répondit la jeune fille en fronçant des sourcils, à la bibliothèque du quartier peut-être...ou au..

–Entrez ! dit l'assistant infirmier d'un ton rude. On va faire l'examen médical. Toi, petite d'abord ! continua t-il en tirant violemment Aisa vers lui. Pendant dix minutes qui lui semblaient une éternité, Lily attendit anxieusement de pouvoir rejoindre sa cadette. Elle avait peur que l'on s'en prenne à elle. Son tour finit par arriver et elle constata avec horreur que les jolies nattes de son amie gisaient maintenant sur le sol avec un tas d'autres cheveux. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main sur son chignon, geste qui n'échappa pas à l'infirmier.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, tes cheveux vont bientôt rejoindre ceux de la gamine d'avant.

Elle leva le menton et demanda d'un air insolent.

–Alors cet examen?

Elle reçut en réponse une gifle violente et bien sentie sur la joue qui la jeta à terre.

–Tu me parles sur un autre ton, petite effrontée ! Un peu de respect c'est qu'il va falloir t'apprendre à toi !Lève-toi!

Il lui tira les cheveux et les coupa sans pitié avec ses gros ciseaux. Il la mesura, la pesa, fit tout ce qu'un médecin devait faire mais avec moins de délicatesse. Elle en ressortit le bras douloureux et tout en se massant l'épaule, elle rejoignit Aisa qui comme elle avait désormais les cheveux à ras.

–Ne pleure pas Aisa, ce n'est rien, tu es très jolie avec cette coiffure crois-moi...

–Mais jusqu'où comptent-ils nous humilier, se lamenta la jeune fille, Lily, nous n'avons rien fait ! Pourquoi cette cruauté ? C'était si utile de nous arracher nos cheveux ? Et que va t-il nous arriver maintenant ?

La jeune femme la câlina jusqu'à ce que les pleurs tarissent, oubliant sa propre peine pour chasser celle de sa protégée. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Scorpius la regardait faire depuis le départ. Le jeune homme était attiré comme un aimant vers elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle devenait. Comme une obsession. Il la connaissait, il en était sur, il avait déjà croisé ce regard noisette, admiré cette allure hautaine et ce sourire doux qu'elle arborait à l'instant. C'est quand il la vit secouer la tête pour se changer les idées qu'il la reconnut. C'était cette même fille qui était venue trois ou quatre fois le voir au marché pour lui acheter du tissu. Il l'avait vue arriver vers lui et palper les rouleaux de tissus. Elle avait secoué la tête d'un air étrange, geste qu'elle venait de faire, et lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas de la meilleure qualité. Il avait été étonné de voir une jeune fille lui parler sur ce ton, mais finalement ça l'avait amusé et ils avaient un peu discuté ensemble, se disputant à moitié, ils avaient sympathisé. Cela remontait à longtemps et il se demandait si la fille se rappelait encore de lui. Il fut tenté d'aller lui demander mais se souvenant soudain d'où il était, il se renfrogna et partit d'un pas raide. Il lui était interdit de lui parler. Il était soldat, elle était prisonnière.

Après être sorties de l'infirmerie, les deux amies furent conduites dans une salle où elles durent se déshabiller et où elles furent désinfectées. Chacune d'entre-elle fut tatouée d'un numéro d'identification sur le bras. Elles furent finalement menées dans un baraquement déjà trop plein et durent s'entasser dans la pièce pendant la nuit. Serrées l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, elles finirent par s'endormir, fatiguées par la longue journée qui venait de passer.

La vie fut dure pour les deux jeunes filles, les nuits trop froides, le travail d'esclaves qu'elles faisaient, les repas rares et insuffisants et bien sûr le manque d'hygiène. Cela faisait trois mois que les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées à Bergen-Belsen. Lily s'étonnait d'être encore en vie alors que les femmes autour d'elles étaient gazées les unes après les autres pour laisser places aux nouvelles arrivantes. Elles étaient toutes les deux en assez bonne forme et travaillaient avec ardeur, ce qui leur permettait de vivre encore un peu. Cependant, la jeune fille craignait beaucoup pour la santé d'Aisa. Celle-ci avait beaucoup maigrit à cause du manque de nourriture, malgré les efforts qu'elles faisaient pour s'en procurer. Elle s'épuisait lentement, à petit feu. Scorpius les observait toujours, il s'était arrangé pour avoir la garde du baraquement où elles vivaient. Il a vu les joues de la rousse se creuser peu à peu, son teint blêmir, son corps se fatiguer au travail et chacun de ces changements le rendait fou de rage. Il la voyait pourtant sourire à sa protégée, la consoler, essayer de rester toujours encourageante lorsqu'Aisa était dans les parages pour ne pas lui saper le moral mais la nuit il l'entendait pleurer, il voyait sa carapace se fendiller pour laisser place à son désespoir. Il se sentait bouillir, il aurait voulu tous les exterminer, ceux qui lui faisaient du mal car il avait fini par aimer cette fille. Son courage, sa force. Elle dépérissait sous ses yeux et un jour, il se décida pour la première fois de sa vie à enfreindre le règlement.

L'éternel sonnerie stridente retentit, arrachant les captives de leur sommeil. Comme chaque jour, le gardien appela les femmes qui devaient être gazées le jour même. Les habituelles lamentations s'élevèrent et Lily sentit son cœur lâcher quand elle entendit Ilse, une de ses amies, se faire appeler. Elle la serra fortement dans ses bras avant de la relâcher. Les mots n'étaient plus utiles dans le cas présent. Ilse se leva avec la dignité qui lui restait et quitta la pièce en essayant de cacher les tremblements qui la secouaient. Ce fut la dernière fois que Lily vit son amie. Elle allait sortir du baraquement accompagnée de sa cadette quand le gardien la retint en l'interpelant d'un ton rude. Elle baissa les yeux geste de soumission et se rapprocha. C'était le même jeune homme que le premier jour et c'est quand elle croisa le regard vert du gardien qu'elle se souvint qui il était.

−Le fils Malefoy...souffla t-elle pour elle-même.

−Vous vous souvenez de moi... constata Scorpius d'une voix rauque.

.La jeune fille sursauta quand elle l'entendit prononcer ces mots.

−Je suis vraiment déçue, je ne pensais pas que tu te rabaisserais à participer à cette boucherie, répondit vertement Lily, en employant volontairement le tutoiement pour montrer son mépris à ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que si peu.

Le ton acerbe de la jeune femme le vexa un peu mais il savait que ce n'était que le fruit de ce qu'il avait semé. Néanmoins, il persista et lui prit la main brusquement pour y glisser une tranche de pain qu'il avait dérobé dans les cuisines.

−Pour vous deux, lâcha-il simplement.

Les deux filles ouvrirent de grands yeux devant ce dont et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur leur visage. Elles reprirent vite un air soumis en cachant le pain dans les plis de leurs haillons car un officier passait par là. Il s'arrêta devant elles et leur cracha à la figure :

−Que faites vous là !Vous devriez être en train de travailler misérables !

Lily allait répondre quand Scorpius s'avança et la gifla pour sauver les apparences.

−Elle allait vous répondre cette effrontée ! S'indigna t-il, n'ayez crainte monsieur, je les avais retenues car j'avais quelques reproches à leur formuler...Je m'en suis occupé.

−Hé bien garçon, les punitions se font devant les autres travailleuses, ça leur coupe l'envie de se rebeller. Et c'est bien plus amusant ! rit l'officier d'un air cruel.

Scorpius prit un air intéressé et le garda jusqu'à ce que le nazi soit parti. Il se retourna pour voir encore une fois un de ces sourires fleurir sur le visage de la jeune fille. Une véritable obsession. Mais celle-ci s'était volatilisée ainsi que sa petite sœur.

Après avoir savouré avec délectation et discrétion cette unique tranche de pain, les deux filles coururent jusqu'à leur lieu de travail. L'appel n'avait pas encore commencé heureusement pour elles. Le travail commença, toujours aussi rude, dans le froid. Elles devaient récupérer le cuir des chaussures usagées provenant d'un peu partout en Allemagne. Elles avaient les doigts gelés et n'avaient aucun outil pour s'aider. Alors, tant bien que mal, avec les dents, les ongles, elles se débrouillaient toutes pour accomplir la tâche qui leur était donnée. Celle qui en faisaient le plus avait le droit d'avoir de la nourriture. Telle était la règle. Les premières fois, Lily, s'était escrimée pour avoir une récompense mais tout cela n'était qu'un gros mensonge parmi d'autres pour les faire travailler plus rapidement. Courbée sur sa besogne, la jeune Juive pensait à autre chose. Elle avait été très troublée par l'attitude du fils du tisserand. Il avait volé et menti pour elle ce qui l'avait beaucoup touchée. Elle le revoyait en fermant les yeux, les habits biens mis, les cheveux bien coiffés. La noblesse de ses traits et la jolie couleur de ses yeux. Elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle succombe au charme de son geôlier car ça ne serait pas réciproque. Elle avait les cheveux horriblement courts, le teint émacié et une allure déplorable. Elle l'imaginait déjà, fiancé à un blonde bien potelée et aryenne. Son cœur se pinça, elle était jalouse. Elle devait se l'avouer, ce n'était pas après l'incident qui venait de se passer qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui mais bien avant, la première fois qu'ils se sont vus. Son regard l'avait captivée dès le début. À la fois hautain et moqueur, amusé, pétillant, si expressif. Il n'en restait plus grand chose. C'est à cause de cet amour qu'elle avait été si déçue de le voir là en tant que gardien, pour exterminer ses semblables. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver louables les efforts qu'il avait fait pour leur ramener un peu de nourriture, elle avait été émue, et ce sentiment était plus fort que sa déception.

Ces attentions continuèrent, plus ou moins régulièrement. Tantôt c'était du pain comme la première fois, d'autres, des biscuits secs, un peu de saucisson et même une fois un bout de cake. Elle savait qu'il risquait beaucoup pour attraper ces petites choses qui lui permettait de survivre et qu'elle n'oubliait pas de partager avec sa sœur. Lily en vint à se demander sérieusement pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour elle. Certes, ils s'étaient bien entendus, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, le courant était bien passé mais de là à risquer sa vie pour elle alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à sacrifier d'autres Juifs. Elle n'osait pas espérer que Scorpius puisse l'aimer. Elle avait peur de se faire des idées et n'oser même pas penser à cette explication.

L'explication tant attendue vint dans le courant de mars. Scorpius, n'y tenant plus, la prit à l'écart, juste après la fin du travail, dans un couloir pas trop fréquenté. Là, il s'empara de ses lèvres sauvagement, passionnément. Lily fut bouleversée par toute la passion qu'il fit passer dans ce simple baiser. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis, elle se laissa aller contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle fit mine de se débattre, et lui de l'embrasser contre le gré de celle-ci. Ils n'avaient aucune autre solution pour justifier leur présence dans les couloirs. Le petit commentaire narquois du camarade du jeune soldat ne se fit pas attendre :

−Alors Malefoy ? Serais-tu en manque ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête, lui sourit d'un air goguenard et fit mine de retourner à ses occupations et Lily recommença à se battre.

−Amuse-toi bien ! Furent les derniers mots du soldat avant de disparaître dans un coin de couloir.

Les mots du soldats avaient atteint Lily de plein fouet. Elle se débattit pour de bon, et recula, sous le regard surpris de Scorpius.

−Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ! Cracha la jeune femme, avec mépris.

−De quoi tu parles ? Fit Scorpius, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

Puis, percevant enfin le dédain de Lily, il fronça des sourcils.

−Parle ! Ordonna t-il, brusquement.

−Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ! Tu as failli m'avoir Malefoy ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu tiens à moi ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'est une fille un peu en forme ! Siffla t-elle.

Scorpius qui avait repris son masque de froideur durant tout ce temps :

−Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça, alors vas-y et là, tu pourras te traiter de stupide fille, déclara t-il, avec un calme glacé.

Lily rougit, et fugacement, Scorpius se dit qu'elle était encore plus envoûtante comme ça.

−Va t-en ! S'exclama t-il pour chasser de sa tête ces pensées.

Et il la regarda s'enfuir en courant, déchiré entre la rancune d'être ainsi traité, même s'il le méritait, et sa passion dévorante pour cette frêle jeune femme.

Un long mois s'écoula, sans même que les deux jeunes gens puisse se voir. Ils échangeaient des regards brûlants de haine et de désir, languissant chacun de leur côté. Ils étaient si près et pourtant si loin...Lily n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée et les étreintes chaleureuses de Scorpius lui manquaient atrocement, maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ce plaisir. Le jeune homme lui, était désespéré par le fait que la rousse ne lui fasse pas confiance et cherchait une occasion pour la rencontrer. Mais la surveillance constante des soldats et les horaires bien précises rendait impossible la tâche. Lily pendant ce temps là avait longuement débattu en elle et elle avait décidé que de toute manière, elle allait mourir, alors autant profiter de ces courts moments de paix, même si son amour n'était pas réciproque. Un jour, Lily s'éclipsa avant le début de leur travail, attirant son ami et se jeta à son cou, loin des regards indiscrets. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement encore et encore à en perdre son souffle. Lui, surpris par ce changement radical, ne chercha pas plus loin, elle lui avait manqué plus que cela était raisonnable. Ils restèrent là, ensemble, se chamaillant gentiment comme avant. Tout à coup, Scorpius se leva d'un bond et regarda l'heure.

−Nom de Dieu ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! hurla t-il, hors de lui. Ils doivent te chercher à l'heure qu'il est ! L'appel a commencé depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte !

Lily sourit d'un air serein.

−Sûrement, mais je m'en fiche pas mal ! Je voulais te voir.

Il serra les poings tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il semblait se retenir de lui crier dessus. Il savait que les prisonniers qui ne venaient pas au travail étaient durement punis, battus à sang puis privés de nourriture jusqu'à ce que, agonisants, ils rendent l'âme. Il savait que c'était ce sort qui attendait Lily, et elle ne le savait pas. Quand il la mit au courant en criant, la jeune fille continua à sourire.

−Tu vas faire semblant de me trouver et en tant que gardien c'est toi qui me châtiera. Je serais soulagée si c'était toi qui le faisait.

−Non, refusa t-il implacablement, je ne veux pas te frapper. Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu me demandes

−Tu préfères peut-être que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui me batte, même si tu sais qu'il ira plus fort que toi et qu'il y prendra plaisir ? Je préfère mourir de ta main que de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Et si tu le fais, j'aurais une petite chance de survivre, peut-être, argumenta Lily avec subtilité.

Piégé, Scorpius acquiesça, maudissant l'épreuve tout en sachant que c'était la moins sanglante. Il mis donc le plan en marche.

Elle souffrait, c'était certain mais quand elle pensait que les coups de fouet cuisants dans son dos étaient sa seule chance de survie, elle supporta sans broncher. Elle imaginait combien ça devait être dur pour Scorpius de la frapper délibérément, aussi elle n'émit pas le moindre son. Elle s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol, et perdit connaissance. Scorpius, se dégoutait lui même mais continua le supplice puis la tira par le bras jusqu'à la paillasse infestée de puces où elle était obligée de coucher. Il l'étendit avec douceur et se retira, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui. Aisa se précipita vers son aînée et commença à s'occuper d'elle avec le peu de moyens qu'elle avait. Deux jours passèrent sans que Lily réapparaisse. Scorpius brûlait de la revoir, et commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa vie. Il avait donné discrètement à Aisa de quoi manger mais la jeune fille ne se remettait que très lentement. Elle était très faible et son dos très douloureux. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de guérir sinon elle risquait de devenir candidate au chambres à gaz. Il réfléchit longuement avant de se décider. Une nuit, le jeune homme s'infiltra dans l'infirmerie pour y dérober de la morphine ou un autre produit qui pourrait soulager Lily. Il prit l'objet de ses vœux dans une armoire tout en déjouant habilement la surveillance des autres. Il dissimula les médicaments dans une de ses poches et retourna vers le baraquement qu'il devait garder. Il prit le soin de faire des détours et de passer par les toilettes au cas où il croiserait un de ses camarades. Il savait que tout vol était sanctionné sévèrement et fit attention à ne pas laisser de traces. Il ne croisa personne et il en fut assez étonné. Il ouvrit la porte du baraquement malgré l'interdiction et se dirigea vers la paillasse de la jeune fille. Il faisait noir et à peu près tout le monde dormait. Il s'approcha du lit et remarqua que les deux amies étaient éveillées. Il donna les médicaments sans un mot, une lueur indéchiffrable dans ses yeux de chat. Lily lui pressa la main en murmurant un petit merci. Il la regarda tristement puis ressorti sans plus s'attarder.

Il en fut de même chaque soir. Lily reprit du poil de la bête mais ne fut plus autorisée à travailler. Elle savait que c'était bientôt la fin, qu'elle finirait par être gazée. Scorpius revenait invariablement le soir car il savait qu'elle allait bientôt lui être arrachée. Il faisait donc tout pour la sauver, oubliant toute prudence, jusqu'au jour, il ne revint plus. Lily ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment dans la mesure où elle savait ce qu'il risquait lors de ses petites visites nocturnes. Quand le lendemain, elle ne vit toujours pas de traces du jeune homme mais un autre soldat comme gardien, elle craignit le pire. Durant cette triste journée, elle laissa traîner ses oreilles un peu partout et les informations qu'elle obtint l'acheva. Le soldat Malefoy allait être exécuté pour avoir aidé une prisonnière. Il était considéré comme un traître et il était enfermé dans une cellule humide en attendant l'exécution. D'après les bruits qui couraient, il avait été dénoncé par une autre femme du baraquement qui espérait être sauvée pour avoir donné des renseignements aux nazis. Lily pleura des heures entières sur le sort de Scorpius et prit la résolution de le voir une dernière fois. Vivre ou non n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Elle chercha partout, un endroit où il pourrait être mais en vain. La mort dans l'âme, remplie de culpabilité, la jeune fille retourna à son baraquement et s'écroula sur son lit. Le jeune homme fut fusillé le soir même.

Dans sa petite cellule, Scorpius souriait. Non, il n'était pas heureux, mais il se sentait courageux, il savait qu'il pouvait affronter la mort en face, qu'il mourait pour une bonne cause. Il pensa à Lily, à la douceur de ses baisers, à la chaleur de ses étreintes, et comme un violent regret l'assaillit. Il la voulait avec lui, il ne l'aurait jamais.

−Vis ta vie et reviens-moi... souffla t-il.

Une main chaude sur son épaule la tira de son sommeil comateux. Scorpius. Non, c'était Aisa. Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie. Elle voulait mourir aussi, rejoindre le jeune soldat dans la mort. Aisa ne disait pas un mot mais la détresse était lisible dans son regard. Elle savait ce que voulait son aînée, n'avait aucune intention de l'arrêter si tel était son choix, mais ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle aille jusqu'à une telle extrémité. Mais, Lily se reprit. Elle n'approuvait pas le suicide. Elle pensait que c'était un manque de courage que de refuser de supporter l'unique vie qu'il nous était donnée, aussi, malgré tous le malheurs. Elle devait attendre tranquillement son tour, donc vivre et affronter la réalité. Elle devait soutenir et aider Aisa jusqu'au bout aussi. Retrouver ses parents, ses frères. Elle savait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un, elle était en deuil pour toujours. Mais le destin en avait décidé ainsi et elle devait s'y plier. Le sourire aux lèvres mais le cœur en miettes, Lily se releva.

_Le camp fut libéré le 15 avril 1945 par les forces britanniques. Les deux jeunes filles survécurent à l'épidémie de typhus mais chacune d'elle avait été changée au plus profond et jamais Lily ne retrouva entièrement la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait avant. Elle était morte en même temps que le jeune homme, le 3 avril 1945._

_

* * *

_

Voilà voilà, vous êtes arrivé jusqu'à la fin. Ici commence un autre discours.

- à l'attention des auteurs lus mais non reviewés : vous aimez recevoir des commentaires n'est ce pas ? donnez en en retour, vous connaissez la terrible chose de voir que les gens lisent sans rien laisser.

- à l_'_attention des lecteurs reviewés : les reviews ça fait plaisir, il faut avouer. alors, faites pareil. pensez au plaisir que j'aurais à lire ces commentaires et à y répondre...

sur ce j'espère que ca vous a plu car c'est un peu spécial. J'accueille toute critique tant que c'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite. Bisous à tous !

( je vois que mon petit speech n'a convaincu personne de laisser un petit mot... personne n'a pitié de moi ? même pour dire un truc tout à fait sans intérêt, juste un avis quoi, bien, bof ou nul. 4, 3 et 3 lettres... pas bien long à écrire ) non ? enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu quand même.

* * *

En réponse à Nono qui m'a gentiment laissé un commentaire et que je ne sais pas joindre autrement qu'ici :

Bon tout d'abord merci pour ta review constructive, intéressante et détaillée, ca m'a fait très plaisir ! :D

En effet cette histoire a été adaptée : à la base, les personnages étaient différents, avec des caractères plus doux peut être, puis je me suis dit que le contexte pouvait être intéressant avec lily et scorppius. C'est pour ça qu'il est très possible que vous dénichiez dans le texe comme l'a fait Nono, un petit Maya par-ci, un Edmund par-là, ayant échappé à mon oeil vigilant.

Alors pour ce qui est d'Aisa, j'ai beaucoup hésité à ce que ce soit la soeur de Lily, ou bien une amie très proche, et au final je me suis un peu embrouillée. Je vais corriger ça, si ça ne choque personne qu'une fille se rajoute à la fratrie Potter. :)

Pour ce qui est d'une suite, avec le reste de la famille, je sais pas trop, j'y avais pas vraiment pensé... mais si il doit exister un parallèle ou un truc du genre, ça sera plutôt avec Lily et Scorpius. C'est deux personnages que j'aimerais creuser plus. J'aime pas trop écrire sur Harry et les personnages principaux de cette génération. Je préfère les personnages secondaires, les jumeaux Weasley par exemple ou Bill, Fleur, Luna, Tonks et bien sûr les Maraudeurs ! ;)

Voilà, j'espère que tu verras ma réponse et que j'ai répondu à tes questions, sinon, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message, je répondrais volontiers !Ceci est valable pour les autres bien entendu.


End file.
